My Game
by Zzoe1001
Summary: I created a game of doors and white hallways. A world where Natsume, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru end up in. They find the thoughts of one another, love happens, and well...they find out about fan fiction. I suck at summaries. Anyways, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day when Natsume, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru were zapped into my game world of many doors and a white hallway.

Zzoe1001: Welcome all Gakuen Alice people to my world of laughs and games. This world is named the happy world of Topia.

Mikan: Hello! My name is Mikan, and I am happy to be in your world! :) So...what exactly is this place?

Zzoe1001: This world is the world of different doors. I choose one for you, and you end up in a different variety of places.

Mikan: How fun! Which door do I go in?

Zzoe1001: Well...I have to choose your partner first, then I will let you go into the door world.

Mikan: Okay! So...who is my partner?

Natsume: Hey.

Zzoe1001: Your partner is Natsume, Mikan.

Mikan: WHAT?!

Natsume: Fine. Let's go into this world then.

Mikan: *sobs* Why?!

Zzoe1001: Because I like to torture people. *evil grin*

Hotaru: Me to. *evil grins, with money signs in eyes*

Zzoe1001: Hello Hotaru. Your partner is Ruka.

Hotaru: Fine. Pay me 1000 rabbits.

Zzoe1001: Sorry I only have dollars.

Hotaru: I go for those to.

Zzoe1001: *hands money*

Natsume: The wonderful world of drug dealing.

Mikan: NATSUME! They are exchanging money!

Natsume: Not in my world.

Mikan: I never want to go in your world.

Zzoe1001: Sorry Mikan, but the first door you will go into is his world and him in yours.

Natsume: What the hell…

Mikan: NO!

Zzoe1001: Sorry I am the creator. Get ready for adventure. *pushes button and they both fall into one another worlds*

Mikan: Hello? It's so dark in here.

Natsume: It's too pink…

Zzoe1001: You both are in each others thought bubbles. So you might have a flying word hit you at any time.

Mikan: You…could…have…told…me…that…earlier…

Natsume: Idiot. Hey, why is there a picture of me and a gigantic heart around it?

Mikan: Um…Why is there a panty slideshow I'm seeing…

Zzoe1001: Idiots.

Natsume: What?

Zzoe1001: You both love each other, so admit it already.

Mikan: NO I DON'T!

Natsume: Right now I'm in your thought bubble and all I see right now are words exclaiming your endless love for me.

Mikan: *sobs*

Zzoe1001: Oh, by the way Mikan. You might be afraid in Natsume's thought bubble…

Mikan: AH! PERSONA KILLING SOMEONE! BLOOD! FIRE, HOT!

Natsume: There is too much pink in here…can I get out now?

Zzoe1001: Sure. This is boring. The readers probably think so too.

Natsume: What?

Zzoe1001: Oh, did you not know that people are tracking you both, like looking at kissing photos and writing fan fiction.

Mikan: What's fan fiction?

Zzoe1001: You both look for yourselves.

After looking through pages of love, and other things they come back and now are back in the white room where they started with all the wooden doors.

Mikan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH! NATSUME! I MARRY HIM, GET RAPED BY HIM, KISS HIM, HE KISSES ME, AND…WE HAVE CHILDREN?!

Zzoe1001: Oh, I forgot, some was adult rated…

Natsume: I enjoyed it.

Mikan: PERVERT!

Natsume: Well I did.

Zzoe1001: (face palm) Natsume, what you're saying is scaring the poor Mikan!

Natsume: Like I care.

Mikan: Natsume…

Natsume: What, polka?

Mikan: I'm afraid of you…

Natsume: Don't worry, like I'd really rape you.

Mikan: NATSUME!

Zzoe1001: People, we are now back to point A. Let's go look at Hotaru and Ruka!

Hotaru: Why are there ponies and waterfalls everywhere?

Ruka: Why are there robots and…a picture of me…?

Zzoe1001: Well, Ruka likes animal's, his thought bubble is filled with the world of happy thoughts! With Hotaru, she is constantly making new inventions, and she likes Ruka.

Hotaru: Yeah.

Ruka: Hotaru…you like…me? *gulps*

Hotaru: Yeah, Bunny boy.

Ruka: Don't call me bunny boy…

Hotaru: Sorry Ruka…

Ruka: You said my name Hotaru.

Hotaru: Why is there a cat rubbing against me?

Ruka: Her name is Lucy.

Hotaru: Can I take her with me?

Ruka: Sure, she is all yours.

Zzoe1001: Boring. Have you read fan fiction yet?

Hotaru: Yep. Show Ruka.

Puts in world of the computer and Ruka searches through pages of fan fiction…

Ruka: I am sorry for Mikan.

Hotaru: Me too…*evil grins*

Ruka: I'm your husband in one.

Hotaru: Want to get married?

Ruka: Sure.

Zzoe1001: What happened to Ruka? He is…

Ruka: Fan fiction changes people.

Hotaru: Yep.

Zzoe1001: Time to send you to the door, white room again!

Mikan: NATSUME!

Natsume: Idiot.

Mikan: DO NOT LOOK THERE EVER AGAIN!

Natsume: Like there is anything to see.

Mikan: PERVERT!

Natsume: Fan fiction changes people.

Mikan: Where did that comment come from?

Natsume: Trying the comment out.

Mikan: Idiot.

Natsume: Like I said before, fan fiction changes people.

Mikan: Yeah…

Ruka: Um…what do we do next?

Zzoe1001: I give you a room with each other.

Mikan: Wait, am I with Natsume?

Natsume: Are you afraid? *smirks*

Mikan: NATSUME!

Zzoe1001: Due to budget reasons the beds are not very big…

Mikan: HOW BIG!?

Zzoe1001: Let's just say…you won't be able to turn in your sleep...

Mikan: AHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!

Natsume: I can't hear.

Zzoe1001: I like torturing people, it was not because of the budget. *evil laughs with spotlight* HAVE FUN IN YOUR ROOMS!

Find out what happens in the next chapter! Please review and comment, and of course enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Zzoe1001: How is the room Mikan?

Mikan: I am afraid.

Zzoe1001: Of Natsume?

Mikan: Yeah. Please may I sleep in your room instead?!

Zzoe1001: Oh no. My room has a rat infestation.

Mikan: Then where do you sleep?

Zzoe1001: Now, that's a secret. Mikan have fun!

Mikan and I had a little conversation before Natsume entered. By the look of things, Mikan is afraid of Natsume. The poor kitten.

Natsume: Hey. I sleep on the bed.

Mikan: NO!

Natsume: I get the bed.

Mikan: NATSUME!

Natsume: Fine. If you want the bed you will have to sleep with me. I heard there is a rat infestation around here as well. Guess you don't mind a mouse nibbling at your ear.

Mikan: NATSUME! Okay…no funny movements…

Natsume: Like I'd do that.

Mikan: Fine. *gets under the covers of the tiny bed and falls asleep, then wrapping her arms around Natsume, then putting a leg on him, then completely snuggling and intertwining her body with his*

Natsume: Mikan…*seems to be annoyed on the outside, but in the inside he is a happy little guy!*

Zzoe1001: *whispers* Lets go see Ruka and Hotaru!

Ruka: Um…Hotaru…

Hotaru: What?

Ruka: A rat is by your foot…and telling me it looks to taste like cheese…

Hotaru: Um…Ruka…please stop him from biting my toes off…

Ruka: Okay. *shoos rat away* So…who gets the bed?

Hotaru: Does not matter.

Ruka: Then can I have it?

Hotaru: No…

Ruka: But I thought you…

Hotaru: No. *gets under covers*

Ruka: *looks so warm…so cold on floor…gets into the small bed*

Hotaru: *Has nightmare and squeezes Ruka*

Ruka* Blushes uncontrollably*Good night.

Zzoe1001: Hmm…looks as though my plan worked…MWHAHAHAHA! LOVE IS BURSTING THROUGH THE SEAMS! *by the way…saying it not in their rooms…so they can't hear…*

THE NEXT DAY

Zzoe1001: Hello. Today is the second door day! Today you will meet your opposite gender, but exactly the same person!

All of Them: What?

Zzoe1001: You will meet yourself from another dimension, but that person will be the opposite gender from you.

Mikan: The boy me?

Zzoe1001: Yep, Mikan! Here you all go by the way you will all stay together! *pulls a lever and they all fall into the doors again, it's a very magical game*

Mikan: Where are we?

Hotaru: Looks as though we are in a…swampy river?

Ruka: What?

Mikan: AHH! A CROCODILE!

Natsume: That's a log idiot.

Mikan: Wait, isn't the opposite dimension like the same place except black and white or something?

Hotaru: No baka! *thinks should have brought baka gun!* It means that we are in another world. Completely different…hey who is that?

Natsume: A girl.

Ruka: Who looks like you Natsume?

Mikan: HELLO!

Zzoe1001: Have fun!

Natsume: Go away hag.

Zzoe1001: Fine…Pervert...

Girl: What in the name of…

Hotaru: Girl Natsume, what's your name?

Girl: Asume. Who are you?

Natsume: Who are you?

Hotaru: The female you.

Ruka: You look hot as a female…

All Stare…

Mikan: Hey, a boy!

Boy: Hello! My name is Rikan! I like ice cream!

Mikan: Me too!

Zzoe1001: Perfect match.

Natsume: Go away, or I will burn you.

Zzoe1001: My game has nullification.

Natsume: Go die.

Zzoe1001: Fine. I will make the game harder for you.

Rikan: I'm afraid of ghosts too Mikan!

Mikan: I know!

Rikan and Mikan: AHHHH! CROCIDILE!

Natsume and Asume: Idiot, it's a log.

Guy: Idiots. You are from a different dimension, a game I presume?

Hotaru: Boy me.

Guy: Hey.

Mikan: THE MALE HOTARU! What's your name?

Guy: *takes out baka gun from different dimension and blasts it at her as she runs to him*

Hotaru and Guy (Notaru): Baka.

Asume: Hey Rikan, stop clinging to me.

Natsume: Same problem…

Asume: Yep.

Mikan and Rikan: Meanie!

Mikan: Wait…if…the male Natsume is perverted…is the girl one perverted…

WIND BLOWS…BLANK STARES…

Asume: I will kill you.

Mikan: AHHHHH! SCARY!

Zzoe1001: Now, Natsume and Asume are chasing both Rikan and Mikan. Notaru and Hotaru are both finding a way to stop me…WAHH! DON'T DO THAT…and Ruka and wait…

Ruka: Hello.

Sweet Girl: Hello.

Ruka: What's your name?

Sweet Girl: Ika. I like animals.

Ruka: Me too.

Zzoe1001: Anyways, Ruka and Ika are both sitting together having small conversation. Now I must stop Notaru and Hotaru before they stop my game!

Notaru: Your games will be over.

Zzoe1001: Actually…I just remembered…you can't stop me. I have a secret to the way I created the game.

Hotaru: Like you are that smart.

Zzoe1001: Actually, *rubs chin* I am.

Notaru and Hotaru: Back to work.

Zzoe1001: I'm left alone!

Zach: Hey.

Zzoe1001: Oh my god, the boy me!

Zach: I told you to not create this game!

Zzoe1001: You're no fun!

Zach: Fine. Let's torment Natsume and create him into a…

Zzoe1001: Girly girl, in a dress, with lipstick.

Zach: Brilliant!

Zzoe1001 and Zach both snap their fingers are Natsume is in a girly, pink dress, with lipstick.

Mikan: Natsume, you look so cute!

Natsume: Do not call a guy cute.

Asume: You look gay.

Natsume: I hate this. YOU WILL DIE Zzoe1001!

Zzoe1001: Phew. *disappeared before could hurt me! MWHAHA!*

Ruka: Natsume…

Natsume: Ruka...

Ruka: You look good in pink…

Hotaru: I always knew you were gay.

Notaru: Yep, she got that one right.

Ruka: What?!

Ika: Ruka-pyony, don't get mad. I think Natsume looks cute too, but not as cute as you.

Ruka: *blushes….but this is awkward….like really…it's just themselves as the opposite gender…Ruka loves himself*

Hotaru: Ruka has a crush on himself.

Ruka: NO!

Hotaru: You're blushing at yourself; she is just yourself, girl version…

Notaru: Yeah.

Mikan: I like strawberries!

Natsume: Me too, especially Mikan's strawberries.

Rikan: Does Mikan have a strawberry plantation?

Mikan: NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!

Natsume: What's wrong with being one?

Mikan: Because…*blushes*

Natsume: Hn.

Zzoe1001: FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME! MWHAHAHA! I AM EVIL!

Zach: Stop making yourself embarrassed…

Zzoe1001L Oh no…waahhh! *sobs*

Zach: It's okay. *brushes out hair*


	3. Chapter 3

Zzoe1001: I'm back!

Natsume: Go away.

Mikan: Natsume be nice!

Natsume: Why should I be nice to the freak that zapped us into this stupid game?

Zzoe1001: I…just…

WIND BLOWS, AS NATSUME WALKS AWAY WITH MIKAN

Zzoe1001: *sobs*

Zach: Stop crying, and send them back to the door room, find another door to put them into.

Zzoe1001: Thanks Zach. *clings to*

Zach: Go away.

Zzoe1001: Fine. I'm sending them back. *snaps fingers*

Mikan: NATSUME…oh we are back!

Natsume: Yep.

Hotaru: Where next?

Zzoe1001: I'm sending you to a world that is what heaven is! You will meet Darla, the nicest goddess.

Mikan: WHAT?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Natsume: Idiot. It's not death; it's just another door to one of her stupid places.

Mikan: Okay! *jumps up and down, now excited to meet this Darla*

Zzoe1001: Bye. *hits huge, gigantic button*

Mikan: Where are we?

Darla: CUTE! *runs over and squeezes all the children in a huge hug*

Natsume: Don't touch me hag.

Darla: WAHHHHHH! *sobs* But…you're all so cute…

Natsume: Never, ever, call a guy cute.

Darla: *squeezes Natsume* SO HANDSOM YOUNG BOY!

Natsume: I swear if you hug me anymore…*can't breathe…*

Mikan: HEHE!

Hotaru: I better film Natsume's weakness!

Ruka: Natsume…oh no…

Natsume: Get…off…of…me…rapper…

Darla: *lets go of immediately* SO MEAN! *sobs more*

Zzoe1001: DARLA!

Darla: ZOE! *runs over and hugs, and then begin twirling*

Mikan: Her name is Zoe?

Hotaru: Baka, it's obvious.

Mikan: I like that name and Darla's too!

Darla and Zoe (I will start just saying Zoe, it's easier): SO CUTE! *squeezes*

Mikan: Haha!

Zoe: Oh, I almost forgot, Darla wanted me to come because she needs help with her fireplace.

Mikan: Fireplace?

Hotaru: Natsume, go in, so we can leave.

Natsume: Fine. *Walks away mad someone bossed him around*

Darla: What's he going to do?

Hotaru: Better explain now than later, (begins talk…too long to write)

Darla: So Natsume is a Fire Alice?!

Mikan: Yeah!

Darla: YEY! MY FIREPLACE!

Hotaru: Time to go get him. *Goes in and pulls Natsume out*

Zoe: WAHH! I DON'T WANNA GO!

Hotaru: You have to.

Zoe: WAH!

Darla: BYE!

Zoe: *sobs*

Natsume: *burns part of Zoe's hair*

Zoe: NATSUME!

Natsume: Let us go.

Zoe: Fine. *pouts, while snapping fingers and they are back in the door room*

Mikan: I am tired.

Natsume: Are you going to squeeze and snuggle me tonight?

Ruka: What…happened?

Mikan: NATSUME!

Hotaru: Yeah, what happened? *smirks*

Zoe: What happened?

Ruka: Poor Mikan…

Mikan: NATSUME I WILL KILL YOU!

Natsume: Fine with me.

Mikan: NATSUME!

Natsume: Let's go to bed. *pulls by hair to room*

Ruka: What now?

Hotaru: *pulls to their room*

IN THEIR ROOMS…Hehe…:

Mikan: Natsume…I'm sorry…

Natsume: About what, idiot?

Mikan: I was going to apologize but then you say such things!

Natsume: Well, who cares.

Mikan: NATSUME! Natsume…what you do to me…

Natsume: I make your heart pound?

Mikan: Yeah…hey wait…NATSUME!

Natsume: Don't worry I already know you like me.

Mikan: *Sobs* you were not supposed to know.

Natsume: Its better this way.

Mikan: Why?

Natsume: Like I'd tell you. *sleeps*

Mikan: Fine. *sleeps peacefully*

Natsume: *whispers* because secretly I love you.

Mikan: *snores lightly*

Zoe: HEHEHEEH! SOOOOO CUTEE! AWWW! YOU GO NATSUME! I AM TEAM NATSUME! Now…let's go to Ruka and Hotaru…

Hotaru: Ruka…

Ruka: Yeah?

Hotaru: When did you start liking me?

Ruka: Huh? *blushes*

Hotaru: I know you love me, the good thing is, I love you too.

Ruka: Oh…wow…um…

Hotaru: Goodnight. *hugs Ruka like a soft teddy bear and they both fall asleep*

Zoe: I love romance…

Zach: Of course you do.

Zoe: Where did you come from?!

Zach: I have access to this game, we are the same people.

Zoe: This is weird…

Zach: Bye! *leaves*

Zoe: Now I am alone!

THE NEXT DAY

Mikan: Natsume…you SQUEEZED ME LAST NIGHT!

Hotaru: Natsume what did you do to Mikan? *smirks*

Ruka: Natsume…

Natsume: I did nothing. Who'd do anything with this idiot?

Mikan: Natsume…NATSUME!

Natsume: Shut up.

Hotaru: Where next?

Zoe: Today is a different kind of day.

Mikan: What kind of day?

Zoe: Well, we will not be going to another door, but stay here in this room.

Mikan: Good! I hate traveling!

Ruka: What do we do in here?

Zoe: Play my other game!

Mikan: What game?

Zoe: Do 20 things, or tell 20 things.

Hotaru: A mix of 20 questions and truth or dare.

Zoe: Yep, do you want play?

Natsume: Nope.

Mikan: COME ON NATSUME!

Natsume: Fine. *Can't resist puppy dog eyes*

Zoe: So, I think we should play!

Zoe: Okay…So read more next time! I like to make thousands of chapters!

Zach: Idiot.

Zoe: Why do you keep on showing up?

Zach: Cause I like to.

Zoe: This is shorter than my other chapters.

Zach: Who cares?

Zoe: Maybe it should be longer.

Zach: It's fine.

Zoe: ZACH!

Zach: Bye! *leaves*

Zoe: I'm left alone again…WAAHHHH! *sobs*

Zoe: Read chapter 4, coming out soon too!


	4. Chapter 4

Zzoe1001: I'm sending you back!

Hotaru: Really idiot?

Zzoe1001: Really! No more game!

Ruka: Why?

Zzoe1001: Because I'm tired, Cya!

Mikan: Wait!

Zzoe1001: What?

Mikan: I WILL MISS YOU!

Zzoe1001: Me too!

Natsume: I won't.

Zzoe1001: Bye hot Natsume!

Natsume: Huh?

Mikan: Hehe.

Natsume: WAIT!

Zzoe1001: -snaps fingers- I love my job!

Zach: Of course you do.

Zzoe1001: ZACHY!


End file.
